Heaven Help Me
by xkellyxkatastrophex
Summary: Meet Namine Johnson. Your normal teenager. Her sister is popular, she's not, and she has two best friends. Roxas Ravine and Rikku Andrewswho is now Larxene. But what happens when Best Friends Forever turns to Best Friends For Never?
1. The Beginning Of It All

Woot! My third story!! I really really hope you guys like it! R&R! And leave some good reviews please!!! 33

* * *

"Loser? Loser, get up!" a shrill voice rang through the house. Namine threw her covers over her face. She hated her sister. "Loser! Are you freaking stupid? Get up!" Kairi yelled throwing open her door. She pulled the covers down.

"God! What do you want?" Namine yelled sitting up.

"You need to get up!" she snapped back.

"And why are _you_ waking me?" Namine asked.

"Because. I was told to come wake your sorry ass up." Kairi replied turning around. "Be downstairs in ten or we're leaving without you." She said slamming Namine's door shut. Namine sighed and got out of bed. She headed to her bathroom and started the shower. This is Namine Johnson. She's 15 years old and is living your average high school life. Except for one thing. Her sister, Kairi, is probably the most popular girl in school…and the most stuck up one. But anyways, she's all popular, while Namine's one of the outcasts. Her sister is best friends with the two most popular guys in school. Sora Ravine and Riku Davis. They're hot, muscular, and the biggest jerks ever. She's also best friends with this girl named Selphie Ryan, and let me tell you, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Selphie's boyfriend is Tidus Smith, who's Sora and Riku's best friend. So she's got all those people and Namine's got two people. Roxas Ravine, Sora's twin brother. Roxas is probably the best friend you could ever ask for. He loves all the bands she loves and they hate the same thing. His brother Sora, and all his little popular, preppy, jerks. And then there's Rikku Andrews. Namine and Rikku had been friends since kindergarten. Rikku was always there when Namine needed her. Namine finished her shower and walked to her closet. They were kinda on the rich side, so she had a walk in closet. She finally decided on wearing a gray Volcom shirt, light wash jeans, a My Chemical Romance Jacket, and her black Chuck Taylor's. She brushed her light blonde hair into a side part, brushed her teeth, put on some eyeliner and mascara, then headed downstairs. Just as she got down there she heard the car start outside. Namine looked out the window to see her dad and sister zooming out of the driveway. _'Great. Now I'm gonna have to walk to school.'_ She thought sighing. She quickly poured herself a glass of orange juice and decided that would have to do. She grabbed her black backpack and headed out the door. She locked it and headed towards the sidewalk. Namine looked up the sidewalk to see a head of blonde hair. She quickly ran and jumped on the person's back. The person caught her and looked over their shoulder.

"What's up, loser?" the blonde asked.

"Shut up, Roxas." she laughed hopping off his back. He chuckled. They always called each other loser and things like that. They walked for a few minutes in silence before someone broke it.

"So. You excited for the first day of sophomore year?" someone asked perkily behind them.

"Thrilled, Rikku." Namine replied sarcastically. Rikku was wearing a black Element tee with light wash jeans, red Chuck Taylor's and her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs falling over one eye.

"Aw, come one. You can't be that upset." Rikku said walking next to Namine.

"Oh, but I can."

"They leave you again this morning?" Roxas asked looking at Namine.

"Just as I got downstairs too. Seriously, I think they wait until I'm coming and then they leave." she said looking at my feet.

"They're not _that_ cruel." He said.

"And that's where you're wrong." Namine said looking up at him.

"We're here." Rikku said looking up. Namine looked up to see Twilight Town High. There were a bunch of students running around having little reunions. Yup, it was your normal first day back. And of course, there _they_ were. Walking in their little pod, not letting anyone in. And of course, Kairi and Sora were holding hands. They had just recently become an "item" over the summer. Everyone thought it was cute. Namine just found it nauseating.

"Come on." she said walking towards them.

"And why are we going to them?" Roxas asked.

"I have to yell at her." she replied. Roxas and Rikku just rolled their eyes and followed. Namine went and grabbed Kairi's shoulder. She turned around. The others stopped too and looked at the three of them.

"What?" Kairi hissed.

"You just _had_ to leave me this morning?" Namine asked.

"Ten minutes means ten minutes." She replied. The others snickered.

"I was right there when you guys left, though."

"Well, you weren't right there in the car. So we left." She said turning around. They started walking again.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Roxas yelled after her. Namine heard a gasp and they all turned around again. Sora and Riku walked towards the three of them and Sora grabbed Roxas by the collar. Namine and Rikku backed away a little bit. It's not that they were scared, they just didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"What did you just say?" Riku snarled.

"Well, first of all I was talking to Kairi, and second of all, I asked her why she was such a bitch." Roxas said without a look of fear in his eyes.

"You leave her the hell alone." Sora said. Roxas just rolled his eyes. Sora pushed him back, and Roxas fell to the ground. Namine and Rikku quickly went to his side. "Go stand up for your girlfriend somewhere else." Their little group burst out laughing and they continued on their way. Namine extended her hand to Roxas and he took it. She pulled him up.

"Thanks." He said quietly glaring at Sora. He started to walk towards them again with his hands balled into fists. Namine quickly put her arm in front of him.

"Just let it go, Roxas." She said. He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm just so sick of them." He growled.

"I know, I am too. But thanks for standing up for me." She said.

"No problem. What are friends for, right?" he said. She smiled. He smiled back. Roxas however, wanted to be much more then friends. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just tell her. They had been friends since forever, and he could never ruin that friendship if it happened that she didn't like him back. "C'mon. Let's just go find our lockers." He said walking towards the school. Rikku followed behind, but Namine stood and looked at him. He was in jeans, a black The Used hoodie, and black DVS'. _'Wow. He looks really hot.'_ Namine thought. _'Wait, what? I did not just think that! He's my best friend. Bad Namine, ba-' _

"Namine?" Roxas yelled. The two of them were already at the door. She looked up to them. "You coming?" he asked. Namine nodded and ran to catch up to them. They started walking towards the office to get their schedules and locker combinations. "You ok? You seemed pretty out of it." Roxas said.

"Huh? Umm, yeah. Sure." Namine said looking at her shoes. Roxas looked at her weird. This wasn't like Namine. Why was she not talking to them? Why was she shying away? Normally they'd be joking around about how stupid their siblings are. There was definitely something wrong. Namine was completely ignoring the rest of the world that by the time she realized what was happening, she had already walked right into a door. She fell onto her back and Roxas and Rikku rushed to her side. "Oh my God! Namine, are you ok?" he shouted. Namine looked up to see to cerulean and emerald green eyes staring back at her. They were only inches from her face. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"We were walking and you weren't really paying attention, and I tried to tell you that there was a door, but I guess you didn't hear me." Roxas explained.

"Oh." Namine replied shortly.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, have you even heard a word we said today since we got into the building?" he asked.

"What? Of course! I mean, what would be wrong with me?" Namine said sheepishly. To tell you the truth, she _didn't _know what was wrong. She just was out of it.

"Are you gonna be able to make it through the day without walking into any more doors?" Rikku asked holding back laughter. Namine pulled her down. Namine quickly pulled herself up.

"Shut up, loser. And you could've warned me." She said laughing and helping Rikku up.

"Hey, we tried. You were just in your own little zone, I guess." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah, saying "Namine look out!" is really gonna help. You could've grabbed me or something." Namine pointed out. Roxas just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Just then the popular group came by.

"Aww, aren't the lovebirds so cute?" Kairi said in a baby voice.

"Adorable." Selphie replied. They all started cracking up.

"Shut up!" Namine yelled.

"And why should we?" Selphie asked.

"Ok, no one was ever talking to you." Namine snapped at her. Selphie just rolled her eyes. They started walking away. "Kairi!" Namine shouted after them. "We _never _bother you, yet you guys just always come up and start trouble? Are you like retarded or something?" Namine said causing giggles from passerby. Kairi just glared at Namine. Namine rolled her eyes and started walking down the hall with Rikku towards the office again.

"Come on, Roxas!" they yelled over their shoulders.

"Just leave us alone." Roxas said to Sora.

"Please. Like that's gonna happen. It's our job to make you feel like shit." Sora replied smirking. Roxas rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with the girls.

"Namine, wait up!" Roxas yelled after them. They stopped and waited for him. "Look, let's just go get our schedules and forget about our stupid siblings." Roxas said.

"If that's even possible." Namine replied walking again. They finally made it to the office. The secretary looked up.

"How may I help you kids?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs. Murray. We're here for our schedules." Namine said.

"Ok. Names?" Mrs. Murray asked.

"Namine Johnson, Rikku Andrews, and Roxas Ravine." Namine replied. The secretary started shuffling through a file cabinet.

"Ah, here we are. Have a good day." She said handing them their schedules and locker combinations and numbers. They left the office and stopped.

"So, what locker are you?" Roxas asked.

"210. Please tell me you guys are 211 or 213 or something relevantly close." Namine said.

"Umm, I'm 322." Roxas replied.

"What? 322? That's like forever away." Namine cried.

"I'm 111." Rikku said sighing.

"This is just great. And watch, I'll probably end up next to your brother or my sister or _Selphie_." Namine shuddered at the thought.

"I doubt you'll near any of them. You'll probably be near someone who you've never met before and you guys will become best friends." Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, I bet." Namine said stalking off to find her locker.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted behind her.

"We'll just meet up later." Rikku said sighing. She waved goodbye to Roxas and headed off to find her locker. Namine's first day back was not going as planned.

* * *

Well, there it is! The first chapter! Please review for me!! 33 


	2. Locker Buddies

Here's chapter 2!! ENJOY AND R&R!!!!!! 33

* * *

Chapter 2: Locker Buddies

Namine finally found her locker and quickly opened it. She had planned to be with Roxas and Rikku. Now they were on opposite sides of the school. She heard somebody opening the locker next to her. She looked over and saw a boy with brown, wavy hair. He wasn't too bad looking either.

"Hi." Namine said.

"Hey." The boy replied.

"I'm Namine."

"Ryan." He didn't really seem friendly. There was a silence. "Sorry for being rude, but I'm kinda mad right now because this stupid redhead is just being such a bitch and I can't stand her. And of course, she's got her stupid boyfriend with the retarded brown spikey hair." Ryan said.

"You know you just described my sister Kairi and her stupid boyfriend Sora?" I said. His eyes got big.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that-"

"Don't apologize. It's nice to have someone hate them besides me, Rikku, and Roxas." Namine said.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I hate my sister!" Namine said.

"Oh." Ryan said. He laughed.

"Umm, I gotta get to my first class." Namine said.

"Oh. So I guess I'll see you later then?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." Namine said backing away smiling. Of course, she wasn't paying attention and tripped over her own feet and fell. Ryan quickly ran to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." Namine said getting up and quickly walking around the corner. She fell against the wall and slid down to the floor with her back up against a locker. _'He has the most gorgeous brown eyes.'_ Namine thought. The bell rang and she quickly got up and ran to her class, hoping that she wouldn't be late. She ran to the class and saw Roxas in the back row. She walked over and sat in the desk next to him.

"Hey." She said happily.

"I take it you actually _like_ your next locker neighbor." Roxas said.

"Yupp." Namine said perkily.

"Great for you. I however, am next to Riku." Roxas said.

"Ooh, that sucks." Namine said.

"Yeah." Roxas said sighing. "So, what girl is next to you?" Roxas asked.

"Hey guys!" Rikku said walking towards them and sitting next to Roxas.

"Hey, Rikku. So who are you next to?" Namine asked.

"Oh, some girl with pink hair that won't talk to me." Rikku replied.

"That sucks. So what girl did you say you were next to, Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Namine!" a voice yelled. Roxas looked for the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a boy with brown hair walking towards them.

"Ryan! Sweet, you're in this class?" Namine said.

"Yeah." He replied sitting next to her.

"And who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm Ryan. I have the locker next to Namine." Ryan said.

"Oh." Roxas said looking away. _'Great. She's next to him. Now she'll never talk to me. And when she does it will always be about Ryan. God, I wanna tell her so bad, but I can't. Well, not now anyways. Now Ryan's here.'_ Roxas thought. Rikku gave him a weak smile.

"Isn't that right Roxas?" Namine asked.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Isn't that right that we've been best friends since first grade?" Namine repeated.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Ryan said. _'Yeah, I bet you think its real cool. Suck up.'_ Roxas thought glaring at Ryan. Ryan gave Roxas a confused look, but Roxas just rolled his eyed and pulled out his iPod. They had good ten minutes until the teacher came and he was gonna use that time wisely. He put his iPod on shuffle and Namine looked over hearing the faint sound of The Used. She shot Roxas a confused glance. He seemed depressed. _'Well I'm sure he's mad about being next to Riku, but he could still be nice and talk Ryan.'_ Namine thought. This was unlike Roxas. Normally he was really happy. Namine was worried. Rikku shot Roxas a worried glance. He looked back at her. Rikku knew Roxas liked Namine. And right now, she could see in his eyes that he was jealous of Ryan. The first day went by quickly after that and Namine was walking out of the school. She saw Roxas walking up ahead. Rikku got picked up by her mom so she couldn't walk with her.

"Roxas!" she shouted. He didn't turn. She started running to him. "Roxas!" she shouted again. Still no response. She quickly ran and grabbed his shoulder. He whipped around and grabbed her wrist with a glare on his face. Namine then noticed he had his iPod on again and that's why he couldn't hear her. When Roxas saw it was Namine his face softened and his grip dropped.

"Hi." Roxas said turning off his iPod.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Namine asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Roxas said walking again. Namine quickly ran to catch up.

"Ok, can I get more than a one word answers. I know something's bugging you. What is it?" Namine said.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said walking. Then he stopped. "There. That was nine words." He said walking faster than he had before. Namine had to half run to keep up with him.

"So I guess we're not gonna hang out today, then?" Namine asked. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you're completely ignoring me and trying to get rid of me." Namine said.

"Just like you did today during first period?" Roxas said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ryan shows up and I get replaced?" Roxas asked.

"What? Ryan is _not_ replacing you. No one could replace my best friend." Namine said.

"Yeah, I guess that's all I'll be to you then, huh?" Roxas mumbled.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Nothing." Roxas said quickly turning and running up his front walk. Namine just stared after him. Her head dropped and she walked down the sidewalk to her house. _'This day was horrible. First my stupid sister had to go and be…stupid. Then, Roxas thinks I'm replacing him? What's up with that? And me and Roxas' and Rikku's lockers aren't near each other.'_ Namine thought finally reaching her house. She opened the door and walked into her house. She grabbed a soda from the kitchen and ran up to her room. Her first day at school was horrible. She opened the door to her room and walked to her computer. Her room was perfect for her. The walls were red, but you couldn't really tell because she had so many skating and band posters all over them. She had a black computer desk with her black Mac Book and other things for school on it. Her bed was against the back wall and it had black and red sheets, pillows, ect. There was a red bedside table that held her phone and alarm clock. Her black iPod Nano and her cell phone were sitting in the middle of her bed. She had a glass coffee table and two black couches in the center of her room. There was an entertainment center that had her flat screen TV, her huge speakers, her radio, stereo, and gaming systems. She sat down at her computer and signed online. She saw that Rikku was on and quickly clicked on her screen name.

RockerChick4Life: hey rikku

Sk8erGurl135: hey nam!

RockerChick4Life: wats up?

Sk8erGurl135: nm…

Sk8erGurl135: hey, do you get the math hw?? im ttly stuck!!

RockerChick4Life: ugh! plz don't bring up hw rite now! i haven't even looked at it yet…

Sk8erGurl135: well, can u look at it?? i mean, ur smart and stuff

RockerChick4life: shut up rikku! ur smart too

_SkatingIsMyCrack4 has entered the chatroom._

SkatingIsMyCrack5: hey guys

RockerChick4Life: hey Roxas…srry about earlier…but I really wasn't trying to replace u

SkatingIsMyCrack5: it's fine namine

Sk8erGurl135: hey roxas, do you get the math hw?

SkatingIsMyCrack5: no, I have no freakin idea wat they're talking about!

RockerChick4Life: did anybody but me pay attention today??

Sk8erGurl135: probly not

RockerChick4Life: greeeeaaaat

Sk8erGurl135: ah, u'll get over it! anyways, im gonna go try 2 figure out the hw. c ya!!

_Sk8erGurl135 has signed off._

RockerChick4Life: did she just say she was gonna try something??

SkatingIsMyCrack: omfg I think she did!

RockerChick4Life: that sounded sooo gay

SkatingIsMyCrack: just like you do everyday??

Rockerchick4Life: shut up! i g2g, my dad needs me to do something! c ya 2morrow!

_RockerChick4Life has signed off._

_SkatingIsMyCrack4 has signed off.

* * *

_

There you have it! Chapter 3 is on it's way! 33 


	3. AN

Hey everybody! Just letting you all know that I changed my pen name. It will now be

xMyxChemicalxRomancex

They my favorite band of all time and I wanted to change my name, so yeah! Oh! And I promise I will be updating soon!

33 


	4. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

The next morning Namine got up to her alarm clock, _not _her annoying sister. She took a shower and got dressed for the day before heading downstairs. Her sister and dad hadn't left yet, but the more she thought about it, the less she actually wanted a ride with them. She had a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice and then left her house. She walked past Roxas' house, but he didn't come out. He was always out before Namine. But today, he was nowhere to be seen. _'Maybe he got a ride with his mom on her way to work._' Namine thought continuing to walk. She stopped again at Rikku's house, and Rikku came out a minute later.

"Hey." Namine greeted.

"Hey. No Roxas this morning?" Rikku replied.

"Guess not."

"Ah well, we'll see him at school. Unless he took a ride with his brother. Then we might not." Rikku said laughing. Namine laughed too, but there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. They finally made it to school and Namine started looking for Roxas.

"I don't see Roxas anywhere." Namine said.

"Well, let's go check by his locker." Rikku suggested. Namine nodded and they headed off to his locker. When they reached it, they found Roxas nowhere near by. _'Maybe he's just sick. Yeah, that's probably it. Look at yourself, you're getting all worked up over nothing. He's fine, he's just sick.' _Namine told herself. But what if he was purposely skipping school? Namine shook off the thought and ran to her locker to get her stuff for first period. The day went through uneventful and Namine tried to get home as quickly as possible. She needed to call Roxas and make sure he was ok. She ran up to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in some numbers and Mrs. Ravine answered.

"Hello?" Mrs. Ravine asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Ravine. I was wondering if Roxas was in." Namine said.

"Why yes he is, Namine. Hold on one second please." Mrs. Ravine went off to get Roxas.

"Hello?" Roxas asked into the phone.

"Hey Roxas." Namine said happily.

"Oh hey, Namine. What's up?"

"Umm, not much. Where were you today?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling very good." Roxas felt bad lying to Namine, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Oh! You, Rikku, and I have to do a report on the Civil War. It's due in two weeks. So if you're feeling better tomorrow, maybe the three of us can go back to your house after school."

"We can't do it at your house?"

"No, Kairi got paired with Selphie and some girl named Olette. And I don't wanna be here tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you then."

"K."

"Bye Roxas."

"Bye Namine."

_Click._ Namine felt better knowing that Roxas was ok. But something told her that he really wasn't sick today. She shook off the thought and got started on her other homework.

The next morning she met up with Roxas and Rikku out front of the school.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you're better, Roxas." Namine said.

"Heh, yeah." Roxas replied.

"So, Namine." Rikku said linking arms with Namine and leading her off towards the school. Roxas quickly followed behind. "You did talk to Roxas about going to his house later, right? Because we can _not_ do it at my house." Rikku continued.

"Yes, I talked to him." Namine replied.

"And?" Rikku asked. Namine looked to Roxas.

"Umm, yeah. I guess that's fine." Roxas said.

"Great! Ok, I'll see you guys in class!" Rikku said walking off to her locker.

"So…" Namine said. Normally silences between them were just when they were bored. But now it was an awkward silence. "Umm, I'll see you in class." Namine said leaving before Roxas could respond. She quickly walked to her locker to be greeted by Ryan.

"Hey." He greeted happily.

"Hi, Ryan." Namine replied.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything's just great." Namine said shutting her locker and walking off. She quickly walked to her English class and sat down next to Roxas.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"God, why does everyone keep asking that?" she almost yelled.

"Well, because it seems like something's wrong. And people care about you. Wait, who else asked you?" Roxas said.

"Ryan." Namine replied shortly.

"Oh, _him_." Roxas said glaring at Ryan as he walked into the classroom and sat next to Namine. Roxas hated how just because his locker was next to Namine's, he automatically got a seat next to her. Rikku always sat next to her. Rikku didn't seem to mind, but Roxas did.

"Hey, Roxas." Ryan said happily. Roxas ignored him. Ryan shrugged and turned to Namine.

"Namine, you look very pretty today." Ryan said. Just as he said that, Rikku had sat down on the other side of Roxas and she winced, knowing that one hurt Roxas. She knew that Roxas wanted to say that for as long as she could remember. She saw the look of jealousy in Roxas' eyes, and she felt bad for him. He loved Namine, and all of a sudden this new guy comes and sweeps Namine off her feet.

"Do something." Rikku mouthed. Roxas shook his head. Rikku gave him a look. What other choice did he have? He had to get her away from him.

"Namine." Roxas said loudly. She turned around.

"What is it, Roxas?" she asked.

"Umm, what exactly is that paper about again?" he asked. Rikku just rolled her eyes. That was the worst distraction she had ever seen him pull.

"Oh, it's simple…" And Namine went on explaining it until the teacher came. They went through the morning and then it was time for lunch. The trio headed into the lunchroom to see that almost all the tables were taken. Rikku spotted a three seater and quickly pulled the other two to it. They sat down and started their lunches. After a few minutes, a chair was pulled up in between Namine and Roxas, and Ryan sat down.

"Hey guys." He said cheerily. Roxas pushed his chair back.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Rikku asked.

"I just lost my appetite." Roxas said heading for the doors. As Roxas passed Sora, Sora glanced up and saw how depressed he was. He glanced over at Namine and saw that she as with Rikku and some other guy, and Rikku was glaring daggers at whoever this guy was.

"Sora?" Kairi asked pulling him back to the conversation happening at the table. He quickly looked back and tried to ignore the fact that his brother needed someone to talk to. Roxas went outside and sat on a bench under a huge oak tree. He put his head down in his hands. He'd only known Ryan for three days and already he wished he never met him. He felt someone sit down next to him. He looked up and saw Rikku.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Rikku said quietly.

"I hate him." Roxas said.

"I know, I do too."

"God, why couldn't Namine get a locker next someone like your pink haired girl?" Roxas asked. Rikku didn't respond. She put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He didn't want people to pity him. "I just hate him!" Roxas half yelled.

At the end of the day, the three of them headed off to Roxas'.

"So, how was your lunch with your prince charming?" Roxas asked rolling his eyes.

"Prince charming? We have lockers next to each other." Namine defended.

"Yeah, well he seems pretty interested in you." Roxas said.

"We're friends. He's allowed to be nice to me." Namine said.

"Guys!" Rikku yelled. The two looked at her. "Just drop it, alright?" she asked. They turned into Roxas' driveway and walked into his house. They immediately headed up to his room and got onto the computer. After about two hours of researching and writing their report, Roxas brought up Ryan again.

"I still don't see why you like him." Roxas said.

"Because he's a nice and considerate person!" Namine defended.

"Yeah, ok." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Guys-"

"Just because you're jealous of him, doesn't mean you can be an ass to him!" Namine yelled. Roxas had a shocked look on his face.

"Jealous? Of him? If you think I'm jealous, then you're more blonde than you look." Roxas yelled.

"Guys-"

"Last time I checked, all three of us were blonde."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Rikku yelled.

"You know what?" Roxas yelled.

"What?" Namine asked smartly.

"Get out of my house!" Roxas yelled.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Get out!" Roxas repeated.

"Roxas, I-"  
"What, are you not hearing well? I said get out!" Roxas yelled super loudly. Namine grabbed her bag and wiped her eye, running out of the room. She ran out of his house and slammed the door shut. She ran to her house, up to her room, and threw herself onto her bed crying.

"Maybe you should just go too." Roxas said to Rikku with a frustrated expression.

"You just had to lose your temper, didn't you?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku, I-"

"No. Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one who ran out of here crying." Rikku said. Roxas nodded and Rikku grabbed her bag. "See ya tomorrow, Roxas." Rikku said walking out the door. Roxas collapsed onto his bed. After about a half hour of trying to think of a way to apologize to Namine, someone knocked on Roxas' door.

"Who is it?" Roxas yelled.

"It's Sora." A voice said.

"Go away." Roxas murmured to himself. "Can you come back another time?" Roxas yelled across the room. He heard Sora give an aggravated sigh, and then walk back to his room.

The next morning, Namine woke up early and ran to Kairi's room. She pounded on the door.

"Kairi, open up!" Namine yelled since her dad was already up. There was no response. "Kairi, get your lazy ass up and open the door!" Kairi always kept her door locked at night for this reason exactly. After about five minutes of banging on the door, Kairi finally gave in and opened it.

"What?" she yelled sleepily.

"I need your help with something." Namine said pushing Kairi into the room and shutting the door.

"And how could I possibly help you?" Kairi snarled.

"Ok, so Roxas and I got into a fight and-"

"And why do I care about stupid fights that happen between you and Roxas?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Fine. Continue." Kairi said rolling her eyes.

"So, I don't wanna have to hang with him and I need someone to hang out with."

"What about Rikku?"

"She'll probably be with Roxas."

"Ok. So how does this involve me?"

"Well, do you think maybe I could hang out with you?"

"What?" Kairi yelled. "You hate my friends!"

"I know, but I'm kinda desperate. And you know I'm desperate when I'm begging to hang out with you and your friends." Namine said.

"Ok." Kairi said. Namine smiled. "But, on one condition." Namine's smile faded. "I get to pick out your outfit." Kairi said.

"Fine." Namine said.

"Yes!" Kairi said with triumph.

"Just…don't make me look too horrible."

"Oh, don't worry. You're in good hands." Kairi dragged Namine into her closet and ten minutes later, Kairi emerged from it. "Come on, Namine." she said.

"No way! I'm not coming out in this!" Namine yelled from the closet.

"Yes you are!" Kairi yelled back. Namine sighed and walked out of the closet. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a pink tank top, and black heels. She was wearing one of Kairi's heart necklaces, some silver hoops, and her hair was in a high ponytail. "You look so pretty!" Kairi squealed. Namine looked in the mirror, and didn't actually hate it. Namine half smiled at her reflection. "Now, go throw on some eyeliner and mascara, and then come back here and I'll give you some lip gloss.

"Ok." Namine said walking to her room. For never wearing heels, she was walking pretty well in them. She went back to Kairi's room and Kairi did the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Here." Kairi said throwing a gray Hollister jacket at Namine.

"What's this for?"

"You'll probably get cold." Kairi said grabbing a jacket for herself. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a gray polo, and Uggz. The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their dad looked up when they entered.

"Morning, girls. Namine! You look beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, dad." Namine said. She grabbed her backpack and the three headed out to the car. They drove off to school and Kairi and Namine got out of the car.

"Ok. Now just act natural. And actually _pretend_ that you fit in. Don't get all nervous!" Kairi said.

"Ok, natural, fit in, don't get nervous. Got it!" Namine said happily.

"Good. Now, let's dominate." Kairi said proudly. The two of them gracefully walked across the lawn and Kairi was greeted by all of her friends.

"Oh my God! Kairi, you're sister is following us. And she's stylish?" Selphie said.

"Guys, Namine is gonna be hanging with us from now on. Of course, I'll be giving her stylish outfits to wear everyday, and you'll learn to like her soon." Kairi said. Sora nodded and grabbed her hand.

"What's up, Namine?" he asked.

"Umm, not much." Namine replied shakily. Kairi glared at her. The one thing she said was don't be nervous. Namine quickly shook off her nervous feeling.

"So, why are you suddenly talking to us?" Riku asked.

"Well, Roxas and I got into a fight and I just didn't want to be lonely." Namine said.

"Oh, well you won't be lonely with us." Riku said moving closer to her. Normally Namine would've hated the fact that Riku was in ten feet of her, but today, she didn't care. Today, it actually felt good to have someone like her.

"Ah, my stupid brother. He's always making people hate him." Sora said. Namine chuckled. It was kinda true. Roxas did seem to actually try to get on some people's nerves.

"Oh! Speaking of your brother. Riku, Sora, if he comes near Namine, get rid of him." Kairi said and Riku and Sora nodded, and once again Riku moved closer to Namine in a protective way. "Um, Namine, does the same apply to Rikku, too?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Because if she starts talking to me, then she'll try to get me to talk to Roxas, and I just don't wanna deal with that." Namine said. Kairi looked to Riku and Sora, and they nodded. Just then, Rikku and Roxas arrived at school. They immediately saw the popular group.

"Hey, who's the new blonde girl?" Roxas asked. Namine's head turned in the direction of Rikku and Roxas, Rikku was the first to notice.

"Roxas look away." Rikku said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, seeing this will kill you." Rikku said.

"What are you talking abou- Oh my god! That's Namine!" Roxas yelled. Namine heard her name and looked over.

"Oh great. They're here." She said. Riku and Sora looked over and just glared. Roxas immediately started walking towards them.

"Roxas, stop!" Rikku yelled. He turned back to her. "What are you gonna do?" she yelled.

"I'm gonna get her away from them." Roxas said walking again. Rikku sort of trailed behind, but kept her distance. "Namine!" Roxas yelled approaching them. Riku and Sora quickly sprung into action.

"Back off, Roxas." Riku said.

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked.

"Just step off. She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Sora said.

"How do you know?"

"Because. She told us to keep _you_ away." Riku said. Roxas' eyes grew wide.

"Bu-but…she's my…best-"they turned around and started walking again. Riku's knuckle brushed against Namine's and she knew it was on purpose. She laced her fingers in between his. And they were locked. "She's my…best friend." Roxas said dropping to his knees. She _was_ his best friend. Hell, she was the love of his life. And he just had to push her off the edge. _'God! Why did I have to be so stupid? Damnit!' _Roxas yelled in his head. And as if on cue, there was a roll of thunder, and the rain started pouring down. Everyone was running to the building, but Roxas just kneeled there. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except for Namine, and now she as out of his life. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see a drenched Rikku.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." She said helping him up. The rest of the day went on in a dark and depressing mood for Roxas.

At the end of the day it was just Riku and Namine.

"So, d you want me to walk you home?" Riku asked.

"That would be great." Namine replied smiling. They started walking hand in hand, not realizing that someone or should I say someones were following closely behind.

"Remind me why we're doing this." Rikku said rolling her eyes.

"This can't be happening. Namine must be faking. There is no way she could actually like this." Roxas said.

"Ohhhh." Rikku said rolling her eyes again. But it actually looked like Namine was enjoying herself. The two were laughing and they never stopped talking. That is, until they reached Namine's house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Namine said.

"It was my pleasure." Riku said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Namine said turning to walk into her house. But Riku grabbed her hand. He pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers. Roxas was waiting for the push and the slap. But it never came. All he heard a surprised noise from Namine and then he looked up to see that she had her arms around his neck and she was kissing him back.

"No. No way. No goddamn way." Roxas said. And his heart broke then and there. It was like she was cheating on him. Well, except for the part that they were never actually dating. But still, this was horrible. Roxas quickly turned and ran. Rikku quickly followed behind him. Namine pulled back abruptly.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Namine asked.

"Of course." Riku said. She gave him one more kiss then headed inside. She ran up to Kairi's room and burst through the door.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Kairi asked.

"Shut up! I just made out with Riku!" Namine shouted.

"What?" Kairi yelled jumping up from her bed and running to Namine. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!!" Namine yelled. She was beaming. Kairi had never actually seen her happier. Not since their mom left.

"Congrats, champ." Kairi said smiling.

"He is such a good kisser." Kairi laughed. Was that Namine's first kiss? It couldn't have been. Could it?


	5. Please Don't

Chapter 4: Please Don't

It had been a few months and Namine was a permanent addition to the popular group. She and Riku were now officially going out. Namine loved having so many friends. And she got even more, because when you hang out with Kairi and them, everyone knows your name. Even if you've never seen them before, they automatically worship you. And don't get me wrong, Namine loved it. But, she just didn't feel right. She had completely changed over night and it was starting to have its side effects. It wasn't like her. Not even the least bit. She couldn't do this anymore. She missed the old her. She missed her old friends. But she couldn't go back to them. Not now anyways. They would never forgive her. Of course, they _did_ want her back, but she would never know it. One day she picked up the phone and dialed in some numbers.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line.

"Hi, it's Namine."

"Namine! I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Hey, umm, do you think that maybe I could come stay with you for awhile?"

"Of course! Just ask your daddy. How long did you plan on staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few months. Maybe even permanently."

"Well, it's fine by me. Just talk to your daddy, and let me know. I'll make all the arrangements."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll call you back as soon as I know."

"Alrighty. I'll be waiting." Namine hung up the phone and went to talk to her dad. About a half hour later, she picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad said it was ok."

"Great! So when did you want to come?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about this Sunday?"

"That would be great! Yeah, ok. Sunday it is!"

"Great. I'll pick you up from the airport, ok?"

"Alright."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye, darlin'." Namine hung up the phone and started packing. A few hours past and there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Namine called over her stereo. The door opened and Kairi walked in. Namine paused the music. Kairi looked around and saw Namine's suitcase. Her drawers were all open, and the posters were taken down from her walls. Namine was grabbing some clothes out of her closet and folding them into the suitcase.

"What's going on, Nam?" Kairi asked.

"I'm moving." Namine said glumly.

"What?" Kairi yelled.

"I'm moving in with Mom." Namine said.

"You can't be serious." Kairi said running over to Namine and throwing herself at her. Namine hugged her. "But why?" Kairi asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I just can't live her anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just…I don't feel like me anymore. I need to start over."

"You can start over here!"

"No I can't. I need a new atmosphere."

"Well dad'll never let you go!"

"He already said it was ok." Namine said throwing some more clothes into her bag.

"But you can't go."

"And why not?" Namine yelled. She hadn't meant to, it just sort of slipped out like that.

"Because you're my sister! And I need my sister here!"

"I'll miss you too." Namine said grabbing CD's from her shelf. She packed her CD's, movies, games, ECT. in a smaller bag. She put her laptop into its case. She left out some clothes since it was Friday and she wasn't leaving until Sunday.

It was Sunday morning and Namine's flight left at noon, which meant she had two hours. Kairi walked into Namine's room fully dressed and crying.

"Namine, please. Don't."

"Kairi, everything is already set up."

"Well, un-set it up!"

"Kairi, just stop. I can't live here anymore."

"But I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too." Namine said with a few tears running down her face. It was the first time she actually cried about this. It was the first time it actually hit her. Yesterday was pretty hard though. She went to the mall with the group and she just kept quiet about it. She and Riku walked hand in hand the entire time. _'Riku. I'm gonna miss him so much. I should've told him yesterday. But I just couldn't.' _Namine thought crying harder. Her stereo, TV, gaming systems, dresser, and desk were all in moving boxes. They would arrive a couple hours after Namine. Namine got dressed and choked down some breakfast. She couldn't really eat this morning. At around 11:30 the three got into the car and headed for the airport. Since Kairi and her dad could only go so far, they stopped and said their goodbyes. Her dad hugged her.

"Be careful, Sweetie." He said.

"Of course. I'll miss you." Namine said.

"I'll miss you too. Now you tell your mother I love her and that I miss her."

"Will do. I love you dad." Namine said with tears slipping down her face. Then she went to Kairi.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Namine said grabbing Kairi into a super tight hug.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you, Nam."

"I love you too, Kai." The two just stood there hugging each other and crying. Namine flight was called so she broke away. "Tell Riku that I'm sorry and I'll call him when I get there." Kairi nodded. Namine grabbed her luggage but then dropped it and ran back to Kairi.

"I almost forgot." Namine said pulling a note out of her back pocket. "Give it to Rikku and tell her to show it to Roxas too." Namine said.

"Of course." Kairi said. They hugged each other one last time and Namine grabbed her things and walked away. Kairi watched her walk until she was just a dot, and then she was gone.

Kairi walked up to a house and rang the doorbell.

"Kairi, dear. What can I do for you?" a woman asked.

"Hi Mrs. Davis. Is Riku in?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, one second. Riku!" she shouted up into the house.

"What?" Riku yelled back.

"Kairi's here!" Riku came downstairs and his mom left.

"What's up?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Namine wanted me to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"She moved. And she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry and that she's gonna call you when she gets to my mom's house."

"Is that the best way she could think of breaking up with me?"

"What? Riku! She's gone!" Kairi said with a tear spilling down her face.

"Oh my God. You're not lying."

"No!"

"Why?"

"She said she couldn't live here anymore. That she wasn't being herself and that she needs a new atmosphere to find who she really is." Riku face sank. And so did his heart. Namine was his first girlfriend, and nobody else would know that.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm sorry." Kairi whispered.

"I'll, umm, see ya around." Riku said.

"Yeah." Kairi turned on her heel and walked away from his house. Riku shut the door and leaned against it. A lone tear trickled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and went up to his room and locked the door.

Kairi went to Rikku's house next. When she knocked, Rikku answered.

"Kairi? What do you want?" she snarled.

"Here." Kairi said handing the letter to Rikku. Her eyes scanned the paper.

_Rikku and Roxas,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened between us. I hope that you forgive me. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll really miss you guys. I'm moving to Traverse Town and I'm moving in with my mom. I don't know how long I'll be staying. It could be a few months, it could be forever. I just wanted to let you know that you guys were the best, and I did a really stupid thing. Sorry._

_Namine _♥

Rikku started bawling her eyes out. Namine was her first and best friend. She couldn't believe she was gone. Just like that. She shut the door in Kairi's face, not even realizing it. Kairi walked back to her house and went into Namine's room. There were a lot of memories in that room.


	6. The First Time She Saw Him Cry

Chapter 5: The First Time She Saw Him Cry

Rikku dashed out of her house and ran to Roxas' with tears streaming down her face. She ran up his front walk and banged on the door. Sora answered it.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Roxas here?" Rikku asked. It was then that Sora saw that she was crying.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just tell me if he's here or not!" Rikku yelled crying harder.

"He's in his room." Sora said leaning back and opening the door. Rikku whispered a "Thank you." as she ran past Sora and up the stairs. She burst through Roxas' door and he was sitting at his computer.

"Rikku?" Roxas asked. Rikku literally through herself at him and bawled her eyes out into his chest. He pulled her back. "Rikku, what is it? What happened?" Roxas asked with concern stitched across his face. She threw the note at him and he caught and his eyes ran across it. His face dropped, and Rikku could swear she saw his eyes watering. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Kairi came to my house and gave it to me." Rikku said. A tear trickled down Roxas' face and Rikku hugged him. She couldn't even imagine what could be going through his mind. He probably blamed himself for all of this. Roxas hugged her back and he started crying harder. He hated himself. Rikku was shocked. If there were two things that Roxas never did it was cry and hug. There was a knock on Roxas' door, and they pulled back. It was Sora.

"Whoa, Roxas. What happened?" Sora asked seeing that Roxas was now crying too.

"Namine. She moved." Roxas said. Sora's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God. I wonder if Riku knows." Sora said. Rikku glared at him. Sora rolled his eyes. He and Rikku _never_ got along. No matter how hard they tried. Not that Rikku ever really tried. I think she actually liked fighting with him. "I gotta go find Riku and tell him." Sora said turning around.

"I'm sure he already knows." Rikku said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but I mean, they were dating weren't they? Don't you think Kairi would've told him first??" Rikku asked.

"I guess you're right."

"Duh." Rikku said turning back to Roxas. "Rox, I'm gonna go home and try to call Nami, ok?"

"Y-yeah. That's fine. I'll just talk to you later." Roxas said wiping his eyes. Rikku gave him one final hug before leaving his room and heading down the stairs. Just as she was about to grab the handle on the front door, another hand flew onto hers. She pulled her hand back to see Sora.

"What?" Rikku snapped.

"Do you like Riku?" Sora asked.

"What?" Rikku screamed.

"Do. You. Like. Riku?"

"I understood you, stupid. I meant what the hell kind of question is that?" Rikku snarled.

"I don't know, but you seem to brighten when he's mentioned. You seem less emo." Sora said. Rikku flung her hand up to try and slap him, but he grabbed her wrist with a smile of satisfaction. She jerked her wrist from his grasp and flung open the door. "Just a question." Sora said after her. She was halfway down the walk when she turned around.

"Just leave me the hell alone. Namine's right. We never do shit to you guys, but you always have to start something with us." Rikku hissed.

"Whatever. You guys just ask for it. Wearing your hearts on you sleeves, or whatever the hell that stupid saying says." Sora said smirking. Rikku turned on her heel and stormed away from his house. She went to her house and slammed her bedroom door before blasting The Used and ignoring any call to her from the other side of the door.


	7. The Arrival

**Chapter 6: The Arrival**

Namine stepped off the plane and into the huge airport in Traverse Town. Traverse Town was huge! There were many people happily running to family members and reuniting. It was a happy sight, but Namine wasn't necessarily in a happy mood.

"Namine?" a voice called. Namine turned around to see a woman in about her thirty's with red hair.

"Mom?" Namine asked walking towards the woman.

"Oh, Namine! It is so good to see you sweetie!" her mom said embracing her in a warm hug.

"Mom, I missed you so much!" Namine said happily. Her mom had rich southern accent.

"Well, sweetheart. Let's go get your bags, and then we can head back to the house so you can get settled." Her mom said. Sheryl Johnson had bright green eyes that sparkled. Namine loved seeing her mom again, and was excited to start living with her. They went to baggage claim and Namine got her things. They got into the car and headed downtown.

"So Mom, where do you live?" Namine asked.

"Oh, it's great. I have this giant loft that looks over the ocean and-"

"There's a beach?" Namine yelled.

"Of course." Her mother said happily.

"Wow." Namine said looking out the window. There were many buildings flying past. As Namine was watching the buildings fly by she saw three teenagers going down the street. There were two boys on skateboards, and a girl was running along side of them. They came to a stop outside of a small coffee shop. Namine wished she knew who they were. They looked like so much fun. The entire time on the way to the coffee shop they had been laughing and enjoying themselves. They finally reached a giant building of lofts.

"Welcome home." Sheryl said. Namine gasped as she stepped out of the car. The building was giant. She looked up, but the top seemed to reach into the sky. Namine went to grab her suitcase, but a tall man with salt and pepper colored hair grabbed her bag. She looked at him and saw he was in a uniform and the name tag read Stan. Namine smiled graciously at the man, and he returned the same smile. He walked her bag into the lobby and Namine followed behind him. Her mom was already in the lobby.

"Thank you Stanley. This is my daughter, Namine." Sheryl said.

"Ah, it is so nice to finally meet you." Stanley said shaking Namine's hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Namine said.

"Well, enjoy your day, Sheryl." Stan said as we entered the elevator.

"You're on first name basis with the workers?" Namine asked once the doors shut.

"Oh, darlin' you'll be the same way in about a week. Everyone here is very friendly." She said. Namine nodded and they reached the nineteenth level of the building. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to loft #1365. As her mom fumbled with the keys, Namine heard a few voices growing closer. It was the three people that Namine saw going down the street.

"Hey, Mrs. J." one of the boys said. He had black hair and brown glistening eyes.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ian." Her mom said. She then saw the other two. "Hello Jack, Lina. Oh, Lina how is your mother?"

"She's doing better." A girl with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes said. The other boy known as Jack had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh forgive my manners. This is my daughter Namine. Ian, I was telling you the other day about her coming to live with me." Sheryl said happily.

"Oh. So you're the infamous Namine." Ian said looking me over. _'Thank God I chose my old clothes to wear today.'_ Namine said looking down at her green Chuck Taylor's. She had a bunch of pairs of them. She also wore jeans, a white tee, and a black My Chemical Romance jacket.

"Hi." Namine said shyly. The girl stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Lina." She said sticking her hand out. Namine grabbed it and shook it.

"Namine." Namine said releasing her grip.

"So, is this your first time in Travers Town?" she asked. She wore jeans, a green Element tee, and black DVS'.

"Yeah." Namine answered shyly.

"Sweet. You're gonna love it here. Are you gonna go to TTH?" Lina asked hopefully.

"Where?" Namine asked tilting her head to the side.

"Travers Town High. Sorry, forgot you've never been here." Lina explained.

"Oh. Then, yeah. I am gonna be going there tomorrow." Namine said.

"Wicked." Lina said excitedly. Namine smiled. Lina actually liked her. Her mom opened the door.

"Namine, why don't you come put your bags in the loft and let me give you a tour." Her mom said. Namine looked from her mom back to the other three.

"We're just gonna be chilling at Ian's. Get your little tour and then come on over." Jack said. Namine saw that Ian had inserted a key into the door across the hall from her apartment. Namine nodded and turned around to follow her mom. The other three entered Ian's loft and shut the door behind them.

"She's hot." Jack said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Yeah she is." Ian said.

"Ugh, pervs." Lina said.

"No, we're just men." Jack defended.

"Please, you guys are still little boys. The way you act so immature." Lina said throwing some popcorn in the microwave. Ian crashed onto a big black sofa in the middle of the room.

"Ok, Namine. This is the living room. The kitchen is off to your right." Her mom said. Namine followed her mom down a long hall. "This is my room," she pointing to a door on the left. "And this is your room." She said opening a door across from the other one. Namine followed her mom into the room. The walls were a bland white along with every other thing in the room. "There's a bathroom hooked onto you room right here. And there's your closet." She said. Namine walked over to the closet and opened the doors. It was a walk-in closet. It felt like home. She left the closet and walked to the bathroom to find that it was spacious, but like the room it was completely white.

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate you letting me come to live with you." Namine said walking over to her mom and hugging her.

"Oh, darlin it was no problem. I was thrilled when you called." Her mom said leaving the embrace. "Now I know that you're probably going to want to redo the room and paint it and whatnot. That's fine. Ok, so your desk, bed, TV, entertainment system, all that will arrive in about an hour. You can go over to Ian's if you want." Namine nodded. "I'll come get you when your stuff arrives." Namine thanked her mom one more time before leaving the loft and walking across the hall. She knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Lina's smiling face.

"Hey." Lina said opening the door all the way.

"Hey." Namine said walking in. she gave a small wave to Ian and Jack. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ian and Jack replied in unison.

"You want something to drink?" Lina asked from the kitchen which was separated from the living room by a countertop with swivel chairs.

"Umm, sure." Namine said.

"Dr. Pepper ok?" Lina asked grabbing one from the fridge.

"Perfect. I love that stuff." Namine said happily. Lina nodded and tossed a can to her. Namine caught it and sat down on a black loveseat. Lina grabbed popcorn from the microwave and dropped down onto the loveseat next to Namine.

"Popcorn?" she asked holding the bag between them. Namine grabbed a handful.

"So…" Ian said.

"So…how come you moved here?" Jack asked. Namine swallowed her popcorn.

"It's kind of a long story." Namine said.

"We've got time." Ian said.

"Ok. It all started at the beginning of the sophomore year. This new boy got a locker next to me. And then he had first period with me and my two friends Roxas and Rikku. Roxas felt like Ryan was replacing him. We got into a huge fight. So I ignored him and hung out with my preppy sister, Kairi, and her preppy, popular friends. Then I started dating one of her friends, Riku."

"Wait! I thought Rikku was your friend?" Lina said confused.

"Oh, there were two Rikku's. The girl Rikku, which has two k's, was my friend. The boy Riku, which only has one k, was Kairi's friend." Namine explained.

"Ohhhh. Ok, continue." Lina said.

"Ok, so where was I? Oh yeah! So, I was like a permanent addition to the popular group. But I didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself. So I called up my mom and asked her if I could move in with her since my parents split. She said it was fine and here I am." Namine finished.

"Wow. That's really sad that you and your friend Roxas got into a fight." Lina said.

"Yeah. I felt horrible about it. I wrote a letter that Kairi gave to the girl Rikku and I told her to also give it Roxas. It was an apology letter." Namine said. Lina put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "But enough sad stuff. I wanna hear about you guys." Namine said smiling. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jack said getting up and walking to the door. Namine's mom walked into the room.

"Namine. Your stuff's just come in." her mom said.

"Oh. Umm, you guys wanna help me move in?" Namine asked.

"Definitely." Lina said springing up. Ian got up and the five walked back to Namine's loft and to her room. All the boxes were already in there.

"Wow." Ian said looking at everything.

"I know, I have a lot of boxes." Namine said.

"Well, that. I was talking about the wall color. Well, there isn't one." He said.

"I know! My old room's walls were red, so I planned on making these red too. To match my bedding and stuff." Namine said opening a box that held her comforter. She held up the red and black sheets. "See?" she asked.

"Yeah. We should definitely paint your room before you move in all the furniture." Lina said. Namine looked at her cell phone.

"Well, it's only 2. We could go get some paint and be done by at least 4." Namine said.

"Ok, works for me." Ian said. The four walked back to the main room where Sheryl was watching TV.

"Mom, we're gonna go get some paint for my room, ok?" Namine said at the door.

"Yeah, that's alright. Do you need money?" she asked.

"No thanks. Dad gave me a bunch of money before left." I said grabbing my wallet off the counter.

"Alright. If you need anything, just call." Her mom said.

"K, will do." Namine said as they left.

"Are you guys like rich or something?" Lina asked as they left the building.

"Umm, yeah. But I don't really like to show it off or anything." Namine said.

"Oh, go ahead. Everyone around here is rich. If you're rich, that's a good thing." Jack said.

"Do all of you live in that building?" Namine asked.

"Yupp." Lina said proudly. They walked into the paint store and scanned the walls for a good color.

"Namine!" Ian called. Namine and Lina ran over to Ian and Jack. "What about this one?" he asked pointing to a can of deep red paint.

"It's perfect!" Namine said happily grabbing it off the shelf. She got two cans since it was a big room and they walked to the front counter to pay. A guy with reddish hair was leaning over the counter reading a skating magazine. He looked up when Ian put a can of paint onto the counter.

"Ah, hey Ian." He said.

"What's up, Shawn?" Ian replied. Shawn started to ring up the paint cans. "You think you could give us a discount?" Ian asked.

"Depends, bro. Who's the new girl?" he asked giving Namine a once over.

"This is Namine. Namine, this is my brother Shawn." Ian said. Namine gave a small wave.

"Hey." Shawn said.

"So, about that discount?" Ian said taking Shawn's eyes off of Namine's body.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give you guys half off." Shawn said punching some things into the cash register. "Alright. That'll be $11.92." Shawn said. Namine gave him twelve. "And, 7 cents is your change." He said ripping off the receipt and handing it to her along with the change. Namine put the change in the tip box. "Thank you for your generous donation." Shawn said sarcastically.

"No problem." Namine replied with the same amount of sarcasm. She and Ian grabbed the paint and they headed back to the loft. They went to her room and assigned walls to each person. Namine quickly changed into an old pair of jeans and one of her dad's sweatshirts. They started painting and when they finished Jack swiped the paintbrush down Lina's arm. She had a shocked look on her face, but it quickly changed to a grin when she slapped her paintbrush across his chest. Ian's paintbrush swiftly flew across Namine's leg and chest. She grabbed her paintbrush and ran it up his face. He stood there with his mouth hung open. He dipped his brush in the paint and was about to fling it at her when Sheryl walked in.

"Well, you kids did a mighty fine job." She said grinning. She knew she had just saved her daughter from a face full of paint. Lina turned to Namine.

"Hey, what color did you want to make the bathroom?" she asked.

"Oh, well my old bathroom was red like my room." Namine said.

"Well, there's still enough paint if you want to do that now." Lina explained.

"Ok, works for me." Namine said.

"I'll go set up." Jack said walking towards the bathroom. But Lina quickly ran after him and stopped him.

"Ohh no! You and Ian are gonna go back to his apartment and chill. Namine and I will do the bathroom and then we'll come get you two. You guys can help move stuff in." Lina said.

"Fine. C'mon Ian." Jack said rolling his eyes. The two boys left and Sheryl went back to the living room. Namine and Lina grabbed the paint and headed to the bathroom.

"Soo…" Lina said once they had a good potion of one wall done.

"So." Namine said.

"Ian thinks you're hot."

"What?!"

"Just letting you know. He and Jack came to that conclusion after the three of us went to Ian's place."

"Oh." Namine said shakily.

"Do you think he's hot?" Lina asked.

"What? I mean, I just met him!" Namine said blushing.

"You so think he's hot!" Lina squealed.

"Ok, ok. Yes, he's hot."

"Aww, I knew it."

"But it's not like I like him." Namine said. Lina nodded. "Even if I did want to like him…I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because. I saw the pictures in his loft. The ones of him with that other girl. She looked gorgeous. Plus, I can't like him if he already has a girlfriend."

"Ohhh my God."

"What?" Namine asked turning to look at Lina.

"You thought that was his girlfriend?" she yelled.

"Umm, yeah? Why, who is it??"

"That was his sister!"

"What??!!"

"DUH! I can not believe you thought that was his girlfriend."

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know?"

"You could've asked."

"Whatever. Where are his parents? I didn't see any pictures of them in his loft."

"Well-" Lina started.

"Oh, great! You're done! Me and Jack were getting so bored over there." Ian said waltzing into the room.

"Yeah…" Lina said. Namine gave a questioning glance as in to finish her explanation. But Lina just looked away and walked out of the bathroom to where Jack was. Ian was about to walk out too, but Namine stopped him.

"Umm, could I ask you a question?" she asked hopping onto the counter next to the sink.

"Sure." He said walking back over and standing in front of her.

"Well, when I was at your loft I noticed that there weren't any pictures of your parents. Just pictures of you, your siblings, and Lina and Jack. Where are your parents?" Namine asked.

"Umm…my parents died last year in a fire. Once they died I left Destiny Island and came here. I found this loft for rent and your mom and I split the rent on my loft." He said looking down. Namine put her hand over her open mouth.

"Oh my God. Ian, I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's cool. You didn't know. The reason that I don't have many pictures of them if because it's just be…too hard. You know? Seeing their faces everyday. I guess I feel the worst about it. I got in a fight with my parents and stormed out of the house. I was gone for _maybe_ ten minutes, not even. But when I got back all I heard was sirens and I saw fire trucks and all that crap. My sister and brother aren't even supposed to be alive. They were in the house with my parents. How they lived and my parents didn't…I'll never know." Ian said. He looked like he was going to cry. Namine got off the counter and hugged him. She couldn't believe such a thing could happen. Why do bad things happen to good people? He wrapped his arms around her and accepted the hug. Just then Lina and Jack came in.

"Whoa!" Jack said exasperated.

"Sorry for interrupting." Lina said backing out. Ian let go of Namine and took a few steps back blushing.

"Umm, let's just start unpacking." Namine said. She didn't look at Ian at all while they were unpacking her things.

"Hey Namine, where do you want this?" he asked.

"Where do I want what?" Namine asked.

"This picture." Ian replied.

"I have a lot of pictures." Namine said finally facing him and walking over to look at what picture he was talking about. It was a picture of her, Roxas, and Rikku when they were in fourth grade. God, they all looked so young. Tears started to come to Namine's eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. "Umm, here. I'll just put it somewhere." Namine said taking the picture. She put it on her desk next to her Mac Book. She smiled at the picture and wished she never had the fight with Roxas.

They finished unpacking and setting up Namine's room by 8 o' clock.

"Anybody wanna go to the mall for a late dinner and then just chillax?" Lina asked.

"Definitely! I am starving." Namine said walking to the door. They walked out to the kitchen and found Mrs. Johnson heating up some leftovers.

"Mom, is it ok if we go to the mall and hang?" Namine asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just be home by 10:30." She said pulling some chicken out of the microwave.

"Thanks. See you later." Namine said grabbing her wallet. The boys grabbed their skateboards and Namine and Lina just walked at a good pace behind them. Every once in a while the boys would look back and tell them to hurry up. Every time they did so, the girls just rolled their eyes and walked a little faster. They finally arrived at the mall within fifteen minutes. Namine looked around at the array of different people walking around the mall. This place was ginormous! There were skaters, preps, nerds, emo kids, goths- any type of social group you could think of was in that mall.

"So which way should we go first?" Ian asked.

"That way!" Lina and Namine shouted at the same time pointing in different directions.

"Well…this'll be fun." Jack said rubbing his hands together.


	8. Pictures

Ahh! Sorry for not updating in a while!! I've been really busy since the end of the year and I have a chillion exams! Plus, writer's block doesn't really either, does it?? NO. Well, here it is...kinda sucky. But I wanna know what you guys think! Flames are accepted...especially on this chapter...anyways...on with the story! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Pictures**

"Ok, fine. We'll go that way." Namine said pointing where Lina just recently had.

"Yeah. I mean, we _do_ know where everything is." Lina pointed out.

"Point. So, where's a good place to eat?"

"Ooohhh, well there is this little café just around the corner and they have really awesome food." Lina suggested.

"Oh yeah! That'd be the perfect place for your first meal in Traverse Town." Ian said.

"Awesome! Let's go." Namine said. Lina linked arms with her and lead her in the direction of The Gleaming Oceanside Café. The four walked in and went to a table. Jack was the first to sit down and Lina immediately sat next to him. Ian blushed a little and sat down next to Namine. They got their food and talked about a bunch of stuff. As they were leaving Lina made a suggestion.

"We should go to one of those photo booth things!" she said.

"Umm, sure. Ok." Namine said. They went to an alcove where there were two photo booths.

"Jack, is it ok if I go with you?" Lina asked.

"Sure." Jack said smiling. The two climbed into the photo booth together.

"They soo love each other. But, they'll never admit it." Ian said. Namine chuckled.

"So, umm, do you wanna go in the photo booth together?" Namine asked.

"Uh, sure." Ian said. The two stepped in and inserted their money. They chose a background and got ready for the first picture. The electronic voice started counting down and they didn't know what to do for it. They quickly made random faces, which caused the second picture to be of them cracking up. They did a nice smile for the third one, and then it was time for the final picture.

"Five. Four. Three." The electronic voice started. _'Well, this is it. Now or never.'_ Ian thought. "Two. One-"Ian leaned over and grabbed Namine's face and pulled her into a kiss. She was startled at first, but slowly relaxed. Lina and Jack had finished first and went over to Namine and Ian's booth to wait for them. The strip printed for Namine and Ian. Lina quickly pulled it out and gasped when she saw the last picture. It was a picture of Ian kissing Namine.

"Holy-"Lina started.

"Shit." Jack finished for her. Lina ripped back the curtain. Ian was still kissing Namine.

"Damn, frisky tonight aren't we, Ian?" Lina asked giggling.

"Shit." Ian said pulling back. "Namine, I am so sorry." Ian said blushing and jumping out of the booth. Namine didn't get a chance to respond. She slowly got out of the booth. Lina split the strip in two and gave one to each of them smiling. Namine was blushing, as was Ian. The four walked around for a half hour in total silence. After Ian and Namine had calmed down, Ian turned to Namine.

"So do you know how to skate?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Roxas taught me how to in like seventh grade." Namine said.

"Do you have a board?" Jack asked.

"No." Namine said looking down.

"Well then let's fix that." Lina said turning into a shop. Namine followed shortly after her and saw that it was a skate shop.

"You have enough money for a board?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. I should." Namine said.

"Umm, look. Back at the photo booth-"

"Don't apologize. It was actually kinda nice." Namine said smiling. Ian smiled back at her. The two walked over to a wall covered in boards.

"See any you like?" Ian asked taking a step back to look at all of them.

"Oh, look at that one!" Namine said pointing to one of the skateboards.

"You want it?" Ian asked. Namine nodded and Ian went to get someone who worked at the store. Lina and Jack walked up to Namine while Ian was gone.

"So you _do_ like Ian." Lina said.

"Well, yeah." Namine said.

"Ha, I knew it. It's kinda cute in a way." Jack said.

"Jack, don't be a fag." Lina said laughing.

"So why aren't you two dating?" Namine asked. The two turned away blushing. "I thought so." Namine said as Ian walked up with a guy from the store behind him. Namine pointed to the board she wanted and the guy got it down for her. As he was walking away he winked at Namine. Ian glared at the guy and moved closer to Namine. Namine held the board and flipped it over to look at the bottom. It was an average black on the top. On the bottom however, it was anything but average. It was black and it had skulls and the words Zoo York on it in hot pink, bright orange, and lime green. The wheels were black with lime green streaked through.

"This board is awesome!" Namine said.

"So you wanna get it?" Ian asked.

"Definitely!" Namine said.

"K, I'll get it for you." Ian said grabbing the board.

"What? I can't make you buy it!" Namine said.

"It's cool. I'd love to buy you your first board." He said smiling. "Plus, you're not making me buy it. I offered." He said. Namine reluctantly agreed to let him but the board and they walked to the cash registers. There was a guy at the register with blonde hair that fell in front of his eye. He looked up as the four approached the counter.

"Ahh, hey Lina." He said smiling.

"Hey, Matt. Is my board ready?" Lina replied.

"Yep. One sec, I'll go get it." He disappeared behind a curtain behind the counter. He emerged from the back room after a minute or so. He laid Lina's skateboard across the counter. She went to grab it, but he pulled it back before she could.

"Ah, ah, ah. Money first. You still owe me for last time." He said smirking.

"Shit. I was hoping you would forget about that." Lina said pulling out her wallet.

"As if. How could I forget what goes on with my favorite customer? But don't worry about it. I picked up the tab for you so my boss didn't freak." He said.

"Ahh, Mattie you rock!" she said handing him some money. He handed her the board.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said flashing her a toothy smile. Lina nodded.

"Now you gotta ring up my friend here." Lina said grabbing Namine's shoulder and pulling her towards the counter.

"Ahh, and who might we be?" he asked.

"Namine." Namine replied sticking her hand over the counter. He shook it and kept his gaze on her eyes.

"Matt." He said pulling his hand away and looking towards the board. "Nice taste." He said picking up the board and looking it over.

"Thanks. It's my first one." Namine said.

"Sweet. You know how to skate?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. My friend taught me." Namine said. Matt rang up the board and gave Namine a total. She looked at Ian who already had out his wallet and was grabbing the money. Matt took the money from Ian.

"Such a gentleman." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, someone's gotta be one." Ian said smirking. They said their goodbyes and then left the mall and skated back to the apartments. By the time they got back it was 10:30.

"Tonight was so much fun, guys!" Namine said as they stepped on the elevator.

"Yeah it was! This whole day was fun!" Lina said. The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor.

"I'll see ya guys tomorrow." Jack said stepping off the elevator. The elevator started moving again and stopped on the seventeenth floor.

"Well, this is my stop." Lina said.

"Bye, Lina." Namine said hugging her.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at 7:30, Namine." Lina said.

"Kay, see ya." Namine said. Lina got off and the elevator didn't stop until it reached the nineteenth floor. There was complete silence until they reached their lofts.

"I'll, umm, see you tomorrow?" Namine said. It was supposed to a statement, but came out more like a question.

"Yeah. Bye, Namine." Ian said opening his door. Namine did the same and she walked into the living room. Her mom was in the study on the computer.

"Hey, Mom." Namine said.

"Hey, sweetie. How was the mall?" Sheryl asked.

"Uh, really fun. They're really nice." Namine said.

"Yupp. They always have been."

"Well, I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Yeah, you have a long day tomorrow."

"Night." Namine said walking out of the study and to her room. It still smelled a little like paint, but Namine ignored it. She changed into some black sweatpants and a The Used tee. She flopped onto her bed. She looked to her left and saw her cell phone. She gasped. She had completely forgotten to call Riku! She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed in Riku's cell phone number. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Riku. It's Namine. Umm, sorry about leaving on such short notice. I really miss you." Namine said into the phone. She felt a lump in her throat and knew it was guilt. Here she was saying that she missed Riku, and just an hour before she was kissing another guy that she'd just met. A tear trickled down her cheek. She took a deep breath. "Well, I hope you're doing well and I love y-" a beep rang through the phone signaling that the message had ended. She hung up the phone and pulled a pillow close to her face and cried in it. She missed Riku. She missed her sister. She missed Rikku and _Roxas_. She missed him a lot! She felt horrible about leaving Rikku and Roxas. She pulled the covers over herself and curled up in a ball. She laid her head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

There it is...kinda sucky...reeeaally sucky...let me know what ya think? please? 


	9. News

I am soo sorry for the long wait. I was finishing up school, and then vacation which i just got back from today...anyways, sorry for the wait. hope you like it. i'm almost finished the next chapter to RikuDavisMustDie so that should be posted shortly. i'm kinda having a bit of writer's block on the other two right now, so bare with me please. ok, i'm talking too much. enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: News

A few months had passed since Namine arrived to Traverse Town. In those few months she learned a few things. The first thing she learned was that everybody at TTH was a skater. There weren't any preps and she soon became very popular. The next thing she learned was that she and Ian had become friends with "benefits". They weren't officially dating, but they could still kiss. The third thing she learned was that Riku didn't believe in long distance relationships. He called her two weeks after she left the message and ended it. He said he didn't know how long she would be there and didn't think that their relationship could "survive the distance". Namine immediately locked herself in her room that night and didn't eat dinner. However, while her mom was sleeping she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some Ben and Jerry's. She hadn't gone to school the next day either. And as if she hadn't learned enough, she would soon learn one more thing while in Traverse Town.

It was now close to Christmas and not a single snowflake had fallen to the ground in Traverse Town. One day her mom found her staring out the window and asked what was wrong. When Namine said she was frustrated that there wasn't any snow, her mom told her that it never snowed there. Now Namine really missed Twilight Town. Winter was always her favorite season because of the snow. She remembered all the times that she, Rikku, and Roxas would go out in the snow together while Kairi and her friends watched from the other side of the windows and wondered why they were so weird. Playing in snow; who did that kind of stuff? But now Namine missed it more than ever.

One night after going to the mall Namine, Ian, Lina, and Jack went back to Namine's apartment. As they were heading to her room, Namine heard her mom crying in the study.

"Umm, you guys go ahead to my room. I'll meet you there." Namine said. The others nodded and headed down to Namine's room talking. Namine quietly entered the study. Her mom was on the phone with someone and she was definitely crying.

"Alright. Of course, I'll tell her. Ok, I will see you soon, then. Alright, bye." Her mom said hanging up the phone.

"M-Mom? Is everything alright?" Namine asked. Her mom spun around in her chair to face Namine.

"Oh, Namine! It's the greatest thing that could happen!" her mom said getting up and walking to Namine.

"What is it?" Namine asked eagerly.

"Your father just called, and well. He and I decided to get back together!" her mom said happily. Namine's face lit up.

"A-are you serious?" Namine screeched. The three burst into the room after hearing Namine scream like that.

"Namine! What's wrong?" Ian yelled running to her.

"My parents. They're getting back together." Namine said.

"Oh my gosh! Namine, Mrs. Johnson that's great!" Lina said hugging Sheryl.

"Oh, and Namine. You and I will be moving to Twilight Town to live there." Her mom said. Namine's smile got bigger. She'd be able to see Roxas and Rikku again. She'd be able to see Kairi and Sora and Riku again! All these thoughts started spinning though Namine's head until she saw Lina's face. Lina's smile faded and she looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Lina, what's-" Namine started.

"Namine, I'm happy for you. Really! It's just that…you have to move now." Lina said.

"I know." Namine said with her smile now fading too. Namine and Lina hugged each other tightly and Lina started crying into Namine's shoulder. She had really liked Namine and didn't want to see her go.

"Mom? When do we leave?" Namine asked.

"Well, we'll leave this weekend and then we'll arrive on Saturday in Twilight Town." Her mom explained.

"That's Christmas." Ian said sadly. He planned to take Namine out for Christmas. The four went back to Namine's room and the girls cried together for two hours. Namine was happy that she was moving back in with her dad and with Kairi. And that she was going to be able to see her friends again. But, now she had to leave her new friends and her potential boyfriend. This was definitely going to be a hard leave. Not as hard as her leave from Twilight Town, but still a hard one.

It was Christmas morning when Namine stretched and yawned sitting up in her bed. This was the last time she'd be seeing this room. All of her things had been packed up. She had just been lying on her mattress last night. Her bed frame and all had already been shipped off to Twilight Town. She got changed into jeans, a gray Volcom shirt, her Three Days Grace hoodie, which Roxas gave her, and her black Chuck Taylor's. She brushed her hair into a side part and brushed her teeth. She put on some eyeliner and mascara. She walked out of her room and into the living room where her mom was waiting by the door.

"Good mornin', Darlin'. Alright, we should get to the airport." Her mom said. Namine nodded and followed her mom out the door. They met Ian, Jack, and Lina in the lobby. The three couldn't come to the airport, so they had to say their goodbyes there.

"Call us, alright?" Lina asked as she was pulling away from her fourth hug with Namine.

"Of course." Namine said. She and Jack hugged and then Ian came up to her.

"Be careful, alright?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Namine said jokingly.

"Make sure you come and visit sometime. Or maybe we'll come visit you." He said.

"That would be nice." Namine said. Ian gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. She hugged him tight and reluctantly let go. Lina gave her one more hug before the two headed to the car. They drove to the airport and delivered the car to a special area so that it could be sent to Twilight Town.

They arrived in Twilight Town at noon. Namine looked out the window at the familiar airport as they landed. She rushed off the plane and they got into an airport car to be driven to their house since Sheryl's car would arrive a little later. The two got out of the car at Namine's former house. God, how she missed it. They entered the house and found her dad in kitchen.

"Dad!" Namine yelled running into his arms. He hugged her tight.

"Namine! I missed you so much! How were things in Traverse Town?" he asked.

"Oh, they were great." Namine said happily.

"Well, your mother and I have got a present for you. So you can have that right n-"

"Umm, thanks, Dad. But, where's Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Oh, she's over at Sora's." her dad replied.

"Oh. Great! I'll just go there now! I'll get my present later, Dad." She kissed him on the cheek and walked outside. She walked down the sidewalk and started getting really excited. How lucky was it that her sister was at her best friend's house. And she knew Rikku would be there too because the three always used to go to Roxas' house for Christmas. She took in a deep breath of the cold air around her. It wasn't very cold in Traverse Town, but it was freezing here. But Namine didn't mind. She was just glad to be back. She cut across Roxas' front lawn and loved hearing the sound of her Chuck's crunching the snow under her feet. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it. Since all you lazy asses have apparently lost your legs." Namine heard Roxas say. She knew he was talking to Sora and Kairi and whoever else might be there from that group. She smiled knowing that Roxas was coming. He opened the door and Namine threw herself into his arms.

"Roxas." She whispered into his chest as he embraced her.

"Namine. Never leave me again." Roxas said stroking her hair.

"Damnit, Roxas! Shut the door! It's freezing out there!" Kairi yelled as she and the entire popular group walked from the living room to the foyer. "Seriously, what is you prob-Namine." Kairi said.

"Kairi!" Namine yelled leaving Roxas' embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi snarled.

"Didn't Dad tell you?" Namine said as her smiled faded.

"Tell me what?"

"Mom and him got back together. Mom and I moved here." Namine said.

"So I have to live under the same roof as you again?" Kairi hissed.

"Yeah. Isn't it going to be great?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. Great." Kairi said bitterly grabbing Sora by the hand and leading him back into the living room. He sat down and she fell into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. The others followed and they continued whatever conversation they were having before Namine arrived.

"Sh-she wasn't happy to me." Namine said quietly.

"C'mon." Roxas said grabbing her hand and taking her up the steps.

"Where are we going?" Namine asked.

"Well you wanna see Rikku, don't you?" he asked. Namine's face lit up. She couldn't wait to see Rikku! Roxas held his finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet as they reached his door. He went in first.

"Rikku, I got you a present." Roxas said smiling. Rikku paused her game and looked at Roxas.

"Roxas, you already got me presents." Rikku said.

"I know, but I got you another one. This one just arrived."

"Ok?" Rikku said confused.

"Alright. Now stand up." Roxas said. Rikku did as she was told. "Now close your eyes and put out your arms." Rikku again did what she was told. Roxas gestured Namine in and put her in Rikku's arms. Namine threw her arms around Rikku's neck and hugged her tight.

"Roxas, what are you-NAMINE!" Rikku screamed as she opened her eyes. She grabbed Namine in a back-breaking hug and the two stayed like that for a minute. They finally pulled away. "I-I can't believe you're back!" Rikku said happily.

"I know! And the reason I'm back is awesome! My mom and dad decided to get back together!" Namine squealed.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Rikku squealed hugging Namine again.

"I know! So, how were things her without me?" Namine asked.

"Sucky. All Ryan did was ask us where you were and when you coming back. It got quite annoying actually." Roxas said.

"Ryan! I totally forgot about him!" Namine said.

"Yeah. Well, he didn't forget about you." Rikku said.

"Yeah." Namine said. Then she thought about Kairi being mad at her and turned around to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I need to know why my own sister was mad that I'm back." Namine said tearing down the stairs. Roxas and Rikku shared glances before dashing down the hall after her. Namine ran into the living room with Rikku and Roxas at her heels.

"Kairi, can I ask you something?" Namine asked stepping in front of Kairi.

"Ask away." Kairi said.

"Why are you so mad that I'm back? I mean, you were bawling your eyes out begging me not to go." Namine said.

"Yeah, but then you hurt my friend." Kairi said.

"What are you talking about?" Namine asked.

"How could you do that to Riku?" Kairi yelled.

"Do what?"

"Break up with him over the phone! I mean, how shallow can you get?" Kairi yelled. Namine looked at Riku knowing that _he _was the one who broke up with _her_, but he just glared at her with those piercing aquamarine eyes.

"I-I never did-" Namine started.

"Oh, save it. Like I'll ever believe you again." Kairi said. Namine gave Riku the coldest look she could muster before storming up the stairs into Roxas' room, slamming the door shut, and throwing herself onto his bed crying her eyes out into his pillow.

Rikku just glanced at the popular group. Then her eyes fell to Riku. He felt her gaze and looked up at her. He gave her a flirtatious look, but Rikku just glared at him, flipped him off, and grabbed Roxas' arm and lead him upstairs. The two reached Roxas' door and heard Namine sobbing inside. They entered slowly and Roxas saw Namine sprawled across his bed with her face in his pillows. He sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her back. Namine shuddered at his touch, but then became calm again. Rikku sat backwards in one of his chairs.

"So, what happened?" Roxas whispered to Namine. She slowly sat up and put her back against the wall with a pillow in her lap. Roxas stayed by her side and sat next to her.

"I never broke up with Riku. What Kairi said about me breaking up with him over the phone, that's what he did to me." Namine said.

"Oh my God! That bastard!" Rikku said getting up and about to walk out the door, but Roxas sprung up and grabbed her back.

"Rikku, just let it go." Roxas said. Rikku became a little less tense and Roxas let her go. Even if she wanted to kill Riku, there was no way she could get out of his grip unless she was calm. She eventually joined Namine on the bed and then Roxas sat back on the other side of Namine.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Rikku said.

"And then he lied and told the popular group that you broke his heart." Roxas said. Namine gasped.

"What?" Roxas asked looking at her.

"It all makes sense now." Namine said.

"What makes sense?" Rikku asked.

"Ok, so after I left things probably went back to normal. The popular group completely ignored you, right?" Namine asked. The other two just nodded. "So Riku was reminded of how it used to be. And he liked it. He wanted to keep it that way. So that way if I came back, then things would be the way they were before I became friends with them. So he called me and broke up with me. Then he told the popular group that _I_ broke up with _him, _so that way they'd all hate me and things would go back to normal." Namine finally finished.

"Wow. How do you figure that out so rapidly?" Roxas asked staring at her in astonishment.

"Well, I mean, it does make sense, doesn't it?" Namine asked.

"It makes perfect sense. So now all we have to do is get proof that Riku was the one that broke up with you and then they won't hate us." Rikku said.

"No, they won't hate _her_. And then things will be like they were before Namine moved." Roxas said.

"Don't worry, Roxas. We're not gonna do anything. If Kairi's gonna believe her friend over her own sister, then I don't wanna be affiliated with any of them." Namine said.

"Yeah!" Roxas said punching the air with his fist.

"Ok. So, usual Christmas dinner?" Rikku asked grabbing the phone.

"Absolutely." Namine said smiling.

The three locked themselves in Roxas' and never left besides answering the front door to get their two pepperoni pizzas. Then they grabbed ice cream from the freezer and went back upstairs. Roxas had a mini freezer so they stashed the ice cream in there. Namine flipped open the box to the first pizza and they all dug in. And then came the second pizza. They played a bunch of video games and watched TV. They each grabbed a carton of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer and went back to their spots in front of the TV. They normally all slept over at Roxas' but since Namine didn't have any extra clothes and Rikku did, they decided that they'd relocate the sleepover to Namine's just this once.


	10. Merry Christmas, Namine

I am so, so, SO freaking sorry for the forever long wait! I've haven't been home at like, all because I've been on vacation so long! Again, soo sorry! Please R&R! The next chapter is coming up right now, so read this one! Then review and make me happy, and then go read the next chapter, and then review again and make me happy. Ok, I'll stop rambling on and go upload the next chapter and continue working on all the stories! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Merry Christmas, Namine**

The three walked back to Namine's house. Namine opened the side door and the three walked into the kitchen to find Namine's parents sitting at the table eating.

"Well, hello, you three." Sheryl said.

"I thought you three were supposed to be at the Ravine's right now." her dad said.

"Yeah, well, things were kinda iffy back there and I didn't have clothes." Namine said.

"Iffy? How? Did something happen?" her dad asked.

"No, Dad. It's fine." He gave her a skeptical glance. "Really." She reassured him.

"Well, alright. So, how about that present now?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, yeah. That's sounds good." Namine said smiling. Her dad jumped up and walked into the living room.

"Come on!" he shouted. The three teens smiled at each other and walked into the living room with Namine's mom closely behind. "Ok, now. Eyes closed." He said. Namine shut her eyes and put out her hands.

"Namine, I think this one is a little too big to fit in your hands." Sheryl said.

"Yeah, your mother is right. Oh, I didn't wrap it. I hope that's okay. I did put a bow on it though." Her dad said.

"A bow? Just a bow?" Namine asked.

"Well, you know things got a little complicated and-"

"Ok, Dad! Just show me! Please?" Namine said excitedly.

"Ok. Roxas, could you hold her shoulders and just lead her? I don't want her to trip or anything." Her dad said.

"Sure, Mr. Johnson." Roxas said smiling as he set his palms on Namine's shoulders. She blushed slightly, but it quickly went away as they started walking. Namine heard her dad open the garage door. Everyone walked into the garage and Roxas positioned Namine right in the doorway.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Her mom said. Namine opened her eyes and screamed. In front of her sat a black Mustang convertible with a big red bow tied around it. She quickly shook out of Roxas' grasp and ran to the car. She just stared at it in awe. Rikku and Roxas joined her and looked at it in amazement. Namine whipped around to face her parents.

"Merry Christmas, Namine." they said in unison. Namine ran to them and hugged them.

"Thank you so, so much!" Namine squealed.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetheart." Her dad said. Namine broke out of the hug.

"Oh, can we take it for a ride? Please?" Namine asked excitedly. The parents exchanged glances.

"Well, alright. Just be back before it's too late." Sheryl said.

"Thank you!" Namine yelled running back to the car and ripping the bow off of it. She threw open the door and climbed in.

"Shotgun!" Roxas shouted hopping over the door and into the seat next to Namine. Rikku hopped into the back as Namine's dad opened the sliding garage door. Namine backed out of the garage and the driveway and they drove off down the street.

"Woohoo!" Namine shouted off into the night. This was her first car and she was ecstatic. She turned on the radio and blasted the music. They passed Roxas' house and Sora and Kairi were standing on the deck holding each other.

"Was that-"Sora started, seeing the car whiz past.

"My sister." Kairi growled. Her parents never got her a car. And she was the older twin.

Roxas' hair was blowing in the wind as they drove down the street. Rikku was sitting on the back of the seat with her arms outstretched to the sky. This was so illegal, but none of them cared. Roxas glanced over at Namine. She had the biggest smile Roxas had ever seen on her face. She looked back at him and he smiled. At this point, nothing mattered but the three of them in the car driving with the top down on Christmas Eve.

After about twenty-five minutes of driving around, the three headed back to Namine's house. As they pulled up Namine and Roxas' smiles fell. Sora's car was parked there. That meant that he was staying at the house tonight also. They got out of the car and Namine ran up the front steps. She wasn't even thinking and slammed the door in Roxas and Rikku's faces. She stormed into the living room where her parents were drinking coffee.

"Why are _they_ here?" she demanded.

"Who? Kairi and Sora?" her dad asked. Namine heard the front door open and Roxas and Rikku walked into the room.

"Yes, Kairi and Sora. I thought they were gonna be at Sora's house! Why are they here?" Namine asked again.

"Oh, Namine, calm down. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. You girls should be happy. You're together again." Her dad replied.

"_I_ was happy. _She_ was a total bitch to me for something I didn't even do!" Namine shouted.

"Namine! Language! And keep your voice down!" her dad scolded. Namine crossed her arms and turned away from her parents before muttering a "sorry". She walked in between Roxas and Rikku and started up the stairs. Rikku and Roxas exchanged glances before following behind her. They reached the top and saw Namine glued to Kairi's door. Roxas crept over to her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Shh!" Namine replied quietly.

Inside the room Kairi was pacing and Sora was sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe this! _She_ gets a car and all I get is a freaking bracelet?" Kairi shrieked.

"It _was_ a pretty nice bracelet." Sora muttered.

"Not helping! God, they think she's some kind of angel! They think she's little Miss Sweetheart! You know what? I bet she's some little slut! Kissing any guy she meets. And can you believe what she did to Riku?" Kairi spoke quickly while she paced faster.

"Yeah. I've never seen him so depressed." Sora replied. He looked up at Kairi and saw she was pacing super fast. "Kairi!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him. "Slow down. You're gonna break your legs walking that fast. Just come lie down and let's go to bed." Sora said. Kairi nodded and laid down next to Sora. She pulled the blankets over them and put her head on the pillow.

"I love you." She said while yawning.

"I love you too." He said sleepily while cuddling closer to her. He kissed her forehead and the two peacefully fell asleep.

"Ugh! That bitch!" Namine said kicking off her shoes and _pacing_. It must be a family thing. Roxas and Rikku's eyes followed Namine as she walked back and forth. "I mean, she really believes that I broke up with Riku. God, I can't stand her!" Namine said flopping down onto her bed. Rikku laid down next to her and the two stared up at the ceiling. Roxas sat backwards in Namine's computer chair.

"Let's just forget about them. I mean, come on! It's Christmas Eve." Roxas said. Nobody seemed convinced.

"Forget it. I'm gonna go get changed." Namine said as she walked into her closet and slammed the door shut behind her. Ten minutes later she emerged from the closet in black sweatpants with their high school emblem and a white long sleeve shirt. She glanced at Roxas and saw that he had changed too. He was wearing blue, black, and green plaid pajama pants and a white tee. Rikku was wearing black skull pajama pants and a red long sleeve shirt.

"Nice pants." Namine commented to Rikku. Rikku looked down at her pants as if she had already forgotten what they looked like.

"Thanks. Same to you." She said nodding to them. Namine smiled. Rikku had bought her the sweatpants earlier in the year. She kinda bought them as a peace offering, but they didn't really work back then.

"So…what should we do now?" Namine asked.

"Sleep." Rikku and Roxas replied in unison.

"Sounds great." Namine said. The three slept horizontally on Namine's bed since it was a king size. Roxas' feet hung off since he was the tallest, but he didn't mind. Namine slept in the middle. After five minutes, Rikku was out cold with her back to Namine. Namine looked at Roxas. His eyes were closed.

"Roxas? Are you awake?" she whispered. Roxas' eyes opened slowly.

"I am now." he replied.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted someone to talk to, but you can go back to sleep if you want." Namine said.

"No, it's fine. Let's catch up on things." He said putting his head on his palm to keep it up. Namine smiled. And the two stayed up talking for a few hours before they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Woo! So, Namine got a car! And yes, Namine and Kairi are twins. Ok, so go review!


	11. IfICan'tHaveYou,ThenNeitherCanRoxas

Hey everybody. Just so you all know, I'm changing Rikku's character to Larxene for future purposes in the story. Ok, just letting you know. Enjoy the chapter and review! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: If I Can't Have You, Then Neither Can Roxas**

Christmas flew by along with the rest of their break, and now the trio was heading up the stairs and into school. Ryan spotted the three and quickly ran to them.

"Namine! You're back!" he yelled.

"Hi, Ryan." Namine said. The three continued walking. It wasn't that Namine didn't like him, she just…didn't really want to see him. They parted to go to their lockers and promised to save seats for each other. Namine walked to hers and grabbed her things. As she shut her locker door she came face to face with Riku. She gasped and jumped back, startled.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Namine asked.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"What?" Namine asked.

"How have you been? It's a simple question." Riku said.

"How can you break up with me, tell everyone that I broke up with you, make everybody hate me, and then just pretend nothing happened?" Namine almost screamed.

"Look, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have broke it off with you." He said.

"That doesn't make a difference." Namine said as the bell rang and the halls cleared. She turned away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.

"I wanna get back together with you." He said. She pulled out of his grasp.

"Yeah, in you dreams." Namine said bitterly as she started to walk away. But he pulled her back, and harder this time.

"Namine. I'm not kidding around about this. I want to get back with you." He growled. Namine started to get scared.

"L-let me go." She stammered out.

"Get back with me." He said.

"N-no." she said trying to get away from him. He picked her up and walked to the school pool. As he pushed open the doors, the scent of chlorine came to Namine. She always hated the smell of the pool. Riku still held her and he looked out over the water. "Pl-please. Put me down." Namine begged as tears began to slip down her face.

"Oh, you wanna go down?" he asked holding her over the water.

"No!" Namine shouted while crying harder. She was deathly afraid of water. He brought her back in roughly and her purse fell to the side of the pool.

"Let's take a dip!" he said throwing her into the pool. Namine screamed as her body hit the water. Riku dove in after her. Namine frantically surfaced as Riku appeared in her face. She screamed and tried to back up. Riku pulled her under the water. This was completely unfair. Riku was an excellent swimmer, and Namine didn't know how to swim and was afraid of water. It was like putting a professional athlete in the Special Olympics. Completely rigged. But Namine fought back. She made her way back to the surface, but Riku still had a grip on her.

"Riku, please! Stop!" she screamed, but it came out all bubbly as he threw her under the water again. As they surfaced again Riku shouted something.

"No! If I can't have you, then neither can Roxas!" he shouted as he pulled her under the water with him. _'Wait, Roxas? Roxas!' _Namine screamed in her head. She kicked off of Riku's chest and somehow managed to get to the edge of the pool. She grabbed her phone from her purse and quickly texted Roxas.

Roxas was sitting with Larxene in class wondering where Namine was when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. _'One new message? Hmm. Wonder who it's from.'_ Roxas thought hitting a button on the phone.

_Help_

That's all the message said. "Help." And it was from Namine. Roxas quickly showed Larxene the text. She got a worried look on her face. She looked up at the clock. 30 seconds. That's all that was left in the class.

"Who are you texting?" Riku screamed grabbing Namine's phone and chucking it at the wall. It hit the wall and crashed to the floor in pieces.

"Riku, please! You don't have to do this!" Namine screamed still crying.

"Unfortunately, Namine, I do." he said grabbing her and pushing her under the water again. And then, she stopped struggling. Riku let her go and watched her limp body start to fall to the bottom of the pool. He quickly hopped out of the pool and gave her one final look before running out of the pool area. The bell rang as he reached the main hall. Roxas and Larxene ran out of a classroom and saw Riku drenched. Riku ran to them.

"Roxas! Namine's drowning! She fell into the pool!" he yelled. Roxas thought back to the text. He gasped. He grabbed Larxene's wrist and started running to the pool. As the two ran down the hall, Ryan stopped Larxene.

"What's going on?" he asked her. Roxas looked back at her, but she nodded telling him to go. He continued to run.

"Namine. She's drowning." Larxene said panting before dashing after Roxas. Kairi saw how freaked Larx and Roxas were. She quickly walked to Ryan with Sora.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Your sister. She's drowning." Ryan said shocked.

"What?" Kairi screamed. She started running down the hall after Roxas and Larxene. "Out of the way!" she yelled at anyone who got near her. She and Sora ran into the pool area. Kairi saw Roxas dive into the water. She and Sora ran to Larxene. More people were starting to come to the pool. Roxas swam to the bottom of the pool and wrapped his arms around Namine's body. He pulled her up to the surface and handed her to Sora who laid her down on the side of the pool. He pulled himself out of the pool and crawled over to Namine. Roxas put his ear to Namine. She wasn't breathing. He glanced back at Kairi. She was crying and Sora had his arms wrapped around her. Larxene fell to her knees on the other side of Namine.

"Wh-what do we do?" Larx asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. Roxas looked from Larxene to Namine before starting to give Namine CPR. He was getting nothing.

"Shit. Ok, come on, Namine." he whispered. He tried again. And again, he got nothing. "Come on!" he quietly yelled though his teeth as tears started to form in his eyes. He tried one more time and Namine started to cough up water. Roxas lifted her up and hugged her close to him. He looked up and silently thanked God.

"R-Roxas?" Namine asked weakly.

"Namine! What happened?" Roxas asked. Namine looked around the room. Almost half the school was watching. And that's when she saw him.

"Riku." She whispered. "Riku!" she shouted but he just turned and walked away. She shouted his name once more and that was the last thing she saw. That long, silver hair.

* * *

So, a lot of fangirls are gonna hate me for making Riku an almost murderer, but oh well! It's my story!! Hope you liked it though. Let me know if you did or didn't. So, hit the purple button. Now! Please?


	12. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey everybody! I know you all probably want an update on this story, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for it at the moment. BUT, I do have this new My Chemical Romance story up. So, if you like them or if you just like my writing, then maybe you could check that out for me? And possibly leave some comments? I really wanna know what people think of this one. I also think that I might post some of my other My Chem stories, so keep an eye out for them. Thanks.

-Kelly 


End file.
